


Peter's Revenge

by novaisnotinsane



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: JSE egos - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, antisepticeye, i swear to god anti's name was peter at some point, i wrote this late at night reading anti theories send help, jacksepticeye - Freeform, my song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaisnotinsane/pseuds/novaisnotinsane
Summary: I wrote this late at night, drunk on Anti theories. Take my half-baked attempt to appease the gods of canon lore.Should be unnecessary to say, but please do not steal my lyrics! Thank you and enjoy :D





	Peter's Revenge

Upon a throne, no star in sight  
Surrounded by a dead light  
He’s overwhelmed and half-insane  
But anything to end the pain

oh no, oh no, oh no, just go  
oh no, oh no, oh no, just go

With his gaze now, feel the danger  
And his mask’s on, he’s an angel  
Approaching a dark stranger  
And his mask’s on, he’s an angel

A killer’s mind, a human’s heart  
If only he could press restart  
How fun to play make-believe  
‘Til it becomes reality

oh no, oh no, oh no, just go  
oh no, oh no, oh no, just go

With his gaze now, feel the danger  
And his mask’s on, he’s an angel  
Approaching a dark stranger  
And his mask’s on, he’s an angel

A blood splatter, echoes of laughter  
A betrayal left him derailed

Around, around, a carousel  
Nothing to live for but fake smiles  
Power is null against destiny  
Still, he tried to be set free

oh no, oh no, oh no, just go  
oh no, oh no, enjoy the show

With his gaze now, feel the danger  
And his mask’s on, he’s an angel  
Approaching a dark stranger  
And his mask’s on, he’s an angel

His denial  
His denial  
His denial  
Your denial


End file.
